I've Got Soul but I'm Not a Soldier
by ryotanimoto16
Summary: There are millions of people across the Galaxy who want to become green lanterns, Angie is not one of them (but she'll do it anyway). Or in which Hal Jordan gets a sidekick but has to share. (Update: Fixed up the issue with the second chapter)
1. Chapter 1

" _I don't get paid enough for this shit,"_ Hal thought bitterly. He's just spent the last three months gathering evidence about an assassination attempt on the royal family of the Kthalak Nation. Three months living on a planet where its people thought hygiene was more of a suggestion than a necessity. _Three months_ sweating is goddamn balls off on a planet with an ass long dry season and the shortest wet season he's ever witnessed. Despite not getting paid enough, Hal still did a fantastic job. Well, maybe not _fantastic_ but it wasn't his fault the assassin was actually the very beautiful and flirtatious Kthalakean princess.

For a being with four eyes and antennae as long as her body she was extremely talented, (especially with the antennae). Green Lantern or not, Hal was just a man. A very single man who is very committed to his very important work, a man who has essentially been blacklisted by all the sexually compatible female green lanterns. Regardless, he got the job done, with or without pants. Hal felt slightly sorry for the princess. Her father highly supported the way their society condoned corporeal punishment, she just wanted to rule to change the laws so that prisoners could not be put to death. The Kthalakean death penalty process was a brutal one. It was 25 solar cycles of beatings, 3 solar cycles of repentance until they finally kill the prisoners by slowing burning their bodies with a special kind of fire. There was also the unfortunate bonus of it all being carried out publically, much to Hal's dismay upon arrival. While Hal had mixed feelings on the matter of the death penalty at home, he definitely didn't condone torture like that. Unfortunately the corps principles include not interfering with a planet's political structure or culture.

Not even five minutes after the princess is arrest he gets called back to Oa for a mission. _"Because out of all the thousands of Green Lanterns across the universe they have to call me."_ Not that Hal thought he was the only one being called, There is a distinct difference in messages through the ring that can alert a lantern if it is a covert message being sent. This one wasn't specifically covert, so at least Hal wouldn't be working alone this time. He glanced back at the Kthalakean king (who was glaring holes at Hal while quietly waiting for him to get the hell off his planet) and took off to the stars.

The trip back to OA was thankfully an uneventful one. Hal felt the tension in his body leave at the sight of the planet. Tiredness began to creep in as Hal lowers himself in front of the central meeting hall. It is surprisingly quiet when he walks inside. Usually there were lanterns hastily going in and out of the building to get their assignments. Today it seemed that there were only a few lanterns about. He turned down the left hallway heading towards the rooms where the higher ranked lanterns received missions. Hal waved his hand in greeting at Yolimo, a lantern who worked in sector 57. Yolimo raised their fifth arm in greeting as they passed by.

Hal's heart sank at the sight that greeted him in the mission room. John, Guy, and Kyle were also in the room, which was never a good thing. "What are you guys throwing a party without me?" he calls out jokingly. Guy and Kyle grinned in response. "Nah" Guy said. "Who would invite your ugly mug?" Hal joined the three of them at a table in the corner of the room, his bad feeling got worse. No one ever sits at these tables; usually people get their mission and leave immediately. John was looking slightly frustrated already. "So I'm guessing we're not all here for good news" Hal prompts. John's frown somehow got even deeper as he slid a file across the table to him.

Hal flipped open the folder and was meet this the word "DECEASED" stamped in large letters. Alan Scott had died. Hal didn't personally know the man, but as another human who operated as a green lantern (even if he wasn't an official member of the core) he and the others still felt a kinship with him. "Jesus Christ" he murmured. Kyle made a noise agreement. "At least he died peacefully". According to the file Alan Scott had died a day ago at 4:15 am. He had died of a heart attack in his sleep.

Guy leaned back in his chair and slammed his feet onto the table. "While this is sad an all, why the hell are we all here?" he asked, ignoring John's look of disapproval at his feet. "Because his ring is missing," John replied while shoving Guys feet off the table. Kyle held up a hand before Guy could throw a fit. "What do you mean it's missing?" he asked. "I thought his ring wasn't even technically a ring." Alan Scott's ring was created in a different universe. It was a magical entity called the Starheart that the guardians failed to contain and eventually found it's way to earth. It wasn't actually shaped into a ring until Alan Scott got a hold of it, being able to wield the power from the Starheart.

Hal shifted uncomfortably. "You're right it's technically not but it could've remained in that form after Alan Scott died. The problem is since the guardians don't power his ring; we don't know where it would go. It could be anywhere." He could see why the guardians called all of them. "We don't think it left Earth." John chimed in. "An entity with that much power would be noticed if it suddenly left Earth. The guardians want us to find it and make sure this wasn't a murder." The table grew silent at that thought. The possibility of someone on Earth with that kind of power and no supervision could be catastrophic. Hal stood up. "Alright we'll split up and scan for it, everyone takes a hemisphere. We'll contact the league for help with the search." "God help whatever asshole took that ring," Guy growled. "We don't know for sure if someone took it," reminded Kyle. "Maybe it went to another person like ours do." Hal really hoped that wasn't the case. It was a toss up to which scenario was worse. A murderer who wanted the power to use it or a random stranger who has no idea what they're doing with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Angie had no fucking idea what she was doing. She ducked another punch and side-stepped her opponent. Her heart seemed to be beating in her ears, the crowd's angry screaming sounded faint in the background. A pair of green eyes stared intently into her own, fueled by a love of cruelty and the lust of adrenaline. The mans mouth twisted into a grin and Angie refocused. " _The cage edge is closer, push back"._ She tried to sidestep him again but paused midway when her opponent darted forward. She swiftly dropped part way to the floor and swept his feet out from under him. She threw herself on top of him and reaching for his arms. " _Ugh."_ An elbow slammed into her stomach, but she ignored the sickly lurch. She had a match to win. Using every bit of strength she had, she held on tight to the muscled arms. The man squirmed under her hold, shouting obscenities and slurs. " _Keep it up asshole",_ she thought to herself. The more energy he wasted being a dick the closer she was to winning.

"GENTLEMAN WE HAVE OUR WINNER!" A bell brutally chimed in the background. Angie winced as the crowds noise began to filter into her consciousness. Suddenly she was shoved into the fencing while asshole guy (she refused to call him by his stage name, 'The Lion King' was not a name any grown man should go by) stood up and pretended not to stumble. He threw one last glare at her and went to sulk in his own corner with jeering from the crowd. A pair of hands picked her up and shoved something heavy into her stomach. "THE BEAUTY OF THE RING AND OUR REIGNING CHAMPION ANGEL HAS DONE IT AGAIN!" Angie struggled to hold onto the gaudy winners belt and tried to look serene. Underground fighting only had it's appeal if there was blood shed and some dramatics to go with it.

Finally released by the (admittedly beautiful) announcer, Angie slipped away as fast as she could. She always hated making her way through the crowd. Men who were way too old to be having an interest in her would try to grope her on the way to the locker room, and she didn't have the patience for it today. She used to just elbow the offenders but was chided later and at risk of being banned. " _Creepy old fucks."_ She sighed as she finally made it to the locker room, the noise level cut in half. As she made her way to her bag another figure slipped in.

"Figured you'd be busy catering to the masses." Angie said. A throaty laugh filled the room and Roulette walk towards her, hips swaying. "Don't you worry about the darling," she put her manicured hands on Angies face, caressing it lightly. "They're all riled up from your lovely performance." Angie hated how everything Roulette says sounds sexual. She was already frustrated enough with work, school, and dealing with her grandmother. She didn't have time for sexual frustrations, not that she really felt anything for Roulette. She knew what happened to Roulettes playmates and Angie's plans didn't involve being Roulette's new whipping girl.

Angie stepped away from the touch and crossed her arms over her chest. Roulette chuckled. "Always business with you Angel." She reached into her dress and pulled out a stack of bills. " _How the hell did she hide that when that dress is practically painted on?"_ Angie wondered. She grabbed the money and flipped through the bills, Roulette clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "Do you really think I'd cheat my star performer?" Angie snorted, "I'd be an idiot not to." The two grand was all accounted for and Angie tossed it into her gym bag.

"Your next fight is on Monday night." Roulette said haughtily. "I expect you to be on time, and I even made up a new outfit for you." Angie winced slightly, a new outfit usually meant a skimpier outfit. The one she currently had was a skin tight crop top and matching white leather pants. The chafing was awful and it felt let every step she took would cause the material to rip. Roulette slipped out the door and Angie finished changing. She left through the rickety door in the back, not wanting to risk any followers while she made her way home quickly like every other Gothamite. She was completely unaware of the small green tag along hidden under her fighting outfit in the gym bag. The ring pulsed slightly, almost approvingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Gotham was a city of isolation. Only people who lived there were really welcome, and only just barely. Outsiders were easily identifiable and, while not outright shunned, were generally disapproved of. It was fine if your were just there for business or visiting family. Tourism and moving there was a whole other situation.

Hal always marvelled at how much Batman reflected his city. He guarded it religiously from the criminals both within and outside the city, even guarding it from the heroes on the outside as well.

Studiously ignoring the aggressive car horns below, the lantern waited on the roof of the GCPD headquarters.

He was really hoping to not have to come here, but all the other major cities on the coast had been a wash. Thankfully there were enough airborne leaguers to spare to help search the other parts of the hemisphere, unfortunately they were all smart enough to avoid the section where Batman lives.

Unlike Hal.

Who drew the literal short straw.

"Let's go."

Hal's ring and uniform flickered as the spike of fear passed him. " _Asshole."_

He followed Batman rappelling and swinging across the city, keeping up a stream of complaints and insults in retaliation.

Everyone knew Hal could get petty and he never felt the need to discourage the idea. Sometimes a man needs to just vent and who better to annoy than Batman (at least Batman post befriending Superman and Wonder Woman).

Eventually Batman came to a stop on top of a, not so surprisingly, shitty roof of an unstable looking building. Hal tried to ignore the memories of the fucked up earthquake situation. It was like the universe needed to remind everyone that Gotham could always get worse, and good god did it. Post-earthquake Gotham plus rampant criminals plus overzealous police force minus the Dark Knight equalled a level of destruction that made every other place in the world thankful to be anywhere but there.

The Dark Knight, _such a dumb name_ checked a device in his hand. His own ring's search feature was useless for this but of course Batman has something that can track alien power sources.

Without explaining anything to Hal he _jumped off the fucking roof_. Hal rushed to the edge of the building, ring ready but Batman was simply standing on a fire escape looking through a window like the creep that he was. Hal followed and was disturbed by what he saw.

It was a small bedroom with cracked walls and a single lit lamp. The only furniture in the room was a small end table, a simple dresser, and a twin bed that was clearly too big for whoever was in it. A gym bag and several textbooks and notebooks were scattered on the floor.

Hal hoped to god this guy was a college student and not the other worst case scenario in his mind.

It was no secret he didn't want a sidekick, he had his hands full with Kyle and Guy, an honest to god teenager was not on the table. The closest he'd ever planned to get was occasionally helping out with that group of hero sidekicks Batman gave the old base to. Even then he really only like Aquaman's sidekick, the other's just screamed _I have teenage problems_ and Hal wasn't interested.

Then Batman tried to open the window and Hal had to say something.

"Jesus you're such a creep, at least knock." He came face to face with a very annoyed cowl and Hal decided to just give up and accept that his life would always be a raging dumpster fire of unwanted responsibility and babysitting. Maybe he could shove the kid over to John, he was a responsible adult. He didn't have a villain ex-girlfriend and a villain ex-something trying to kill him on a regular basis.

Batman slipped into the room and Hal tried to follow but was stopped short by a _bullet to the goddamn face._

He should've picked a different straw.


End file.
